A selectorized dumbbell having an upwardly extending, loop style handle in the style of a kettlebell is disclosed in a published patent application US-2015-0196792-A1. In this dumbbell, a plurality of add-on weights of progressively decreasing size, similar to nesting Russian dolls known as Matroyshka dolls, nest inside a handle housing. The weight of the dumbbell may be easily adjusted by repositioning a movable connecting pin to change how many of the add-on weights will be coupled to the handle housing when the handle housing is lifted and used. Thus, a single selectorized dumbbell of this type is able to replace a plurality of individual kettlebells each of which has a different weight.
While purchasing a single selectorized dumbbell of this type is more cost effective than purchasing a set of individual kettlebells of different weights, the nesting doll approach used for the add-on weights does not effectively use as much of the interior space of the handle housing as might be desirable. Thus, the empty space that remains inside the handle housing even when all the add-on weights are nested inside unnecessarily limits the maximum weight provided by the selectorized dumbbell. In addition, the add-on weights have a tendency to rattle or make some noise in this design due to the tolerance requirements needed to allow them to fully nest inside of one another. Accordingly, it would be a further advance in the art to overcome these problems in a selectorized dumbbell of this type while retaining the easy adjustability of the exercise weight otherwise provided by the dumbbell.